02 Sierpnia 2004
TVP 1 06:45 Pan Złota Rączka; serial prod.USA 07:10 Bank nie z tej ziemi; odc. 7 - Sen wariata; serial TVP 08:00 Wiadomości 08:11 Pogoda 08:13 Moda na sukces; odc. 2271; serial prod.USA (dolby surround) 08:35 Telewakacje; Łatek; - Gdzie jesteś Łatku ?; Scruff; 2000 serial animowany prod. hiszpańskiej stereo 09:05 Telewakacje; Jedyneczka; program dla dzieci 09:30 Telewakacje; Kropelka - przygody z wodą; - Kropelka budowniczy; serial animowany prod. hiszpańskiej 09:55 Telewakacje; Songowanie na ekranie; program dla młodych widzów 10:25 Telewakacje; Piątka detektywów; - Szyfr; serial prod. angielskiej stereo 10:50 Telewakacje; Ciepło - zimno; teleturniej 11:05 Lekarz Jedynki; Kierunek- wątroba; magazyn 11:30 Tędy przeszła historia; Holendrów walka z wodą; 2002 film dokumentalny prod. holenderskiej 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes; rolniczy program informacyjny 12:20 Czasy, w których przyszło nam żyć; odc.2/6; (The Way We Live Now); 2001 serial prod. angielskiej; reż: David Yates 13:15 Gladiatorzy drugiej wojny światowej; odc. 9 - Kamikaze; (Gladiators of World War II); 2001 serial dokumentalny prod. angielsko-amerykańskiej 14:05 Sto minut wakacji; odc. 1; 2003 serial TVP; reż: Andrzej Maleszka; wyk: Jolanta Fraszyńska, Andrzej Zieliński, Kamila Natkaniec, Piotr Budzowski 14:35 Plebania; odc. 408; serial TVP stereo 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Rewizja nadzwyczajna; Przerwać to powstanie...; program historyczny Dariusza Baliszewskiego 15:35 Klan; odc. 806; telenowela TVP 16:00 Klan; odc. 807; telenowela TVP 16:25 Moda na sukces; odc. 2271; serial prod.USA (dolby surround) 16:50 Sportowy Express 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Powstańcy 17:25 Gość Jedynki 17:40 Wszystko w rodzinie; odc. 3; serial komediowy prod. USA 18:05 Magazyn olimpijski - Echa stadionów 18:30 Historie olimpijskie; - Złoto i łzy 18:45 Myślisz o kimś? - Wybierz teledysk!; program muzyczny stereo 19:00 Wieczorynka; Tabaluga; - Rajski ptak; serial animowany prod. niemieckiej 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:04 Pogoda 20:15 Czas powrotów; Czterdziestolatek; odc. 6/21 - Włosy Flory, czyli labirynt; serial TVP 21:10 Teatr TV. Para za parą. Telemaski 2004; Tutam; 1992 autor - Bogusław Schaeffer; reż: Marek Sikora; wyk: Joanna Żółkowska, Janusz Gajos 22:30 Masakra w klasztorze; film dokumentalny Krzysztofa Żurowskiego 23:18 Wiadomości 23:30 Biznes - perspektywy 23:35 Kino Europy; Kamienne niebo; 1959 dramat psychologiczny prod. polskiej (84'); reż: Ewa i Czesław Petelscy; wyk: Henryk Borowski, Tadeusz Łomnicki, Jadwiga Chojnacka, Zofia Słaboszewska, Barbara Horawianka 01:00 Zabić go; 2003 film dokumentalny Atheny Sawidis i Grzegorza Siedleckiego /tylko dla dorosłych/ 01:35 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 07:00 10 minut tylko dla siebie; magazyn 07:10 Lato bez granic; magazyn 08:00 Na dobre i na złe; odc. 82 - Powrót syna marnotrawnego; serial prod. TVP 08:50 Lato bez granic; magazyn 10:00 Spotkanie z Balladą; Odlotowa wycieczka cz. 1; program rozrywkowy 10:55 Na całe życie; odc. 1; quiz stereo 12:00 Tygodnik Moralnego Niepokoju; program kabaretowy 12:25 Ikona Zaśnięcia Bogarodzicy; reportaż 12:40 Telezakupy 13:00 Panorama 13:15 Sherlock Holmes i doktor Watson; odc. 9 - Sprawa Harry'ego Crockera; 1983 serial prod.angielsko-polskiej 13:40 Dwójka Dzieciom na wakacje; Kamienna tajemnica; odc. 13/ost.; 1990 serial przygodowy prod. polsko-niemiecko-szwedzkiej; reż: Krzysztof Gruber 14:05 Psy - zawodowcy; odc. 6 - Endal - odzyskana dusza / Dee - zawodniczka na emeryturze; 2000 serial dokumentalny prod. kanadyjskiej stereo 14:30 Złotopolscy; odc. 579 - Cała nadzieja w Ameryce; telenowela TVP stereo 14:55 National Geographic proponuje; Kraina krokodyli; film dokumentalny prod. angielskiej 15:20 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza; Gorlicki smak; magazyn 16:00 Panorama 16:22 Pogoda 16:25 Święta wojna; - Orły przestworzy; serial prod. TVP; wyk: Krzysztof Hanke, Zbigniew Buczkowski, Joanna Bartel 16:55 Na zdrowie: Jagielski; talk show stereo 17:35 Droga do Aten; magazyn 17:50 PROGRAM LOKALNY 18:30 Panorama 18:50 Pogoda 18:55 X Festiwal Filmowy i Artystyczny w Kazimierzu - Lato Filmów Studio festiwalowe 19:05 M jak miłość; odc. 217; serial TVP stereo 19:55 M jak miłość; odc. 218; serial TVP stereo 20:40 Pogoda; na wakacje 20:50 Europa da się lubić...; Europa się żeni; talk show stereo 21:45 Przystanek praca; magazyn 22:00 Panorama 22:20 Sport-telegram 22:25 Windsurfing ERA CUP - Łeba 2004 22:32 Pogoda 22:40 Radio Powstańcze "Błyskawica"; odc. 2 - 2 sierpnia 1944; program Andrzeja Trzosa Rastawieckiego 22:44 997-magazyn kryminalny; program Michała Fajbusiewicza dla dorosłych 23:10 X Festiwal Filmowy i Artystyczny w Kazimierzu "Lato filmów"; X Festiwal Filmowy i Artystyczny w Kazimierzu - Lato Filmów Studio festiwalowe; -wstęp do filmu "Wendetta". 23:15 X Festiwal Filmowy i Artystyczny w Kazimierzu "Lato filmów"; Wendeta 00:10 X Festiwal Filmowy i Artystyczny w Kazimierzu - Lato Filmów Studio festiwalowe 00:55 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Jak to w PRL-u bywało; Białe tango; odc. 3/8 - Klucz; 1981 serial TVP 07:05 Festiwale, festiwale; Gala 24 Przeglądu Piosenki Aktorskiej we Wrocławiu; Mandarynki i pomarańcze, czyli wiersze i piosenki Juliana Tuwima stereo; wyk: Katarzyna Groniec, Jolanta Fraszyńska, Edyta Jungowska, Barbara Melcer, Mariusz Lubomski, Jerzy Bończak, Konrad Imiela 08:00 Wiadomości 08:11 Pogoda 08:15 Radio Romans; odc. 24/32 - Ile kosztuje święty spokój ?; serial TVP 08:45 Witaj przygodo!; Notatnik przyrodniczy; odc. 11 - Dlaczego z ogniem nie ma żartów ?; serial animowany dla dzieci 08:50 Witaj przygodo!; Notatnik przyrodniczy; odc. 12 - Dlaczego grzyby zbieramy na niby ?; serial animowany dla dzieci 08:55 Witaj przygodo!; Stawiam na Tolka Banana; odc. 1/7 - Klondike; 1973 serial TVP; reż: Stanisław Jędryka; wyk: Agata Siecińska, Henryk Gołębiewski, Andrzej Kowalewicz, Sergiusz Lach 09:25 Witaj przygodo!; Przewodnik Włóczykija; program dla młodych widzów 09:45 Witaj przygodo!; Moje miasteczko; odc. 29/39 - To jest moje miejsce; serial prod. kanadyjskiej 10:10 Galeria malarstwa polskiego; "Ranny powstaniec" - Stanisława Witkiewicza 10:20 Warto wiedzieć; Laboratorium; magazyn 10:40 Warto wiedzieć; Wieża Babel; magazyn 11:00 Warto wiedzieć; Katalog zabytków; Przydonica 11:10 Warto wiedzieć; Rewizja nadzwyczajna; Bitwa o Polskę; program historyczny Dariusza Baliszewskiego 11:35 Warto wiedzieć; Ojczyzna-polszczyzna; Przegnańcy i ocaleńcy; program prof. Jana Miodka 11:50 Powstańcy 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Biografie; Tadeusz Komorowski "Bór"; film dokumentalny Zygmunta Adamskiego 13:00 Punkt widzenia; odc. 5/7; serial prod. TVP 14:05 Ja, alkoholik; Nadzieja; telenowela dok.TVP (stereo) 14:30 Szerokie tory; reportaż Barbary Włodarczyk 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Radio Romans; odc. 24/32 - Ile kosztuje święty spokój ?; serial TVP 15:40 Gwiazdy Mrągowa 2003: Bo tutaj jest jak jest - Borysewicz, Kukiz; stereo 16:25 Witaj przygodo!; Stawiam na Tolka Banana; odc. 1/7 - Klondike; 1973 serial TVP; reż: Stanisław Jędryka; wyk: Agata Siecińska, Henryk Gołębiewski, Andrzej Kowalewicz, Sergiusz Lach 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Sportowy Express 17:25 Gość Jedynki 17:35 Jak to w PRL-u bywało; Białe tango; odc. 3/8 - Klucz 18:40 Rozmowy na nowy wiek; Z Krzysztofem Pomianem o Europie 19:00 Kobiety Białego Domu; - Florence Harding 19:10 Powstańcy 19:15 Dobranocka; Bajka o trzech smokach; - Kominiarczyk; serial animowany prod. polskiej 19:30 Wiadomości 19:58 Sport 20:04 Pogoda 20:10 Radio Romans; odc. 24/32 - Ile kosztuje święty spokój ?; serial TVP 20:40 Punkt widzenia; odc. 5/7; serial prod. TVP 21:35 Od Aten do Aten; magazyn sportowy 22:00 Ja, alkoholik; Nadzieja; telenowela dok.TVP (stereo) 22:30 Tam gdzie jesteśmy; Malarz Kresów; film dokumentalny Adama Kulika 23:00 Panorama 23:20 Sport-telegram 23:23 Pogoda 23:30 Festiwale, festiwale; Gala 24 Przeglądu Piosenki Aktorskiej we Wrocławiu; Mandarynki i pomarańcze, czyli wiersze i piosenki Juliana Tuwima stereo; wyk: Katarzyna Groniec, Jolanta Fraszyńska, Edyta Jungowska, Barbara Melcer, Mariusz Lubomski, Jerzy Bończak, Konrad Imiela 00:15 Kaszubi w Kościerzynie; reportaż Piotra Ostrowskiego 00:30 Wiadomości 00:40 Biznes - perspektywy 00:45 Witaj przygodo!; Moje miasteczko; odc. 29/39 - Tu jest moje miejsce; (My Hometown); serial prod. kanadyjskiej 01:05 Z dziecięcej półki; program dla dzieci 01:15 Bajka o trzech smokach; - Kominiarczyk; serial animowany prod. polskiej 01:30 Wiadomości 01:57 Sport 02:02 Pogoda 02:05 Radio Romans; odc. 24/32 - Ile kosztuje święty spokój ?; serial TVP 02:35 Punkt widzenia; odc. 5/7; serial prod. TVP 03:35 Powstańcy 03:40 Od Aten do Aten; magazyn sportowy 04:05 Kobiety Białego Domu; - Florence Harding 04:15 Jak to w PRL-u bywało; Białe tango; odc. 3/8 - Klucz; 1981 serial TVP 05:15 Festiwale, festiwale; Gala 24 Przeglądu Piosenki Aktorskiej we Wrocławiu; Mandarynki i pomarańcze, czyli wiersze i piosenki Juliana Tuwima stereo; wyk: Katarzyna Groniec, Jolanta Fraszyńska, Edyta Jungowska, Barbara Melcer, Mariusz Lubomski, Jerzy Bończak, Konrad Imiela 06:05 Zakończenie programu TVP 3 Kraków 6:50 Przegląd gospodarczy 7:15 Telezakupy 7:30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 7:45 Kronika 7:55 Pogoda 8:00 Małe ojczyzny - magazyn 8:30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 8:45 Gość dnia 9:00 Podstawy gry na perkusji - odc. 8/10 9:15 Gitarowe ABC - odc. 8/10 9:30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 9:40 Szpital Holby City - angielski film fabularny - odc. 4/25 10:30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 10:45 Wyścig kolarski IDEA Mazovia Tour 11:15 Gość dnia 11:30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 11:45 Ponad granicami - progr. dokumentalno-publicystyczny 12:15 To jest temat 12:30 Kurier 12:35 Gwiazdy Hollywoodu - film dokumentalny USA 13:30 Kurier 13:50 Agrobiznes 14:00 Od niedzieli do niedzieli 14:30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 14:45 ZUS - radzi 15:00 Tajemnica Sagali - pol. film fabularny 15:30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 15:45 Magazyn medyczny 16:00 W dziesiątkę /powt./ 16:20 Warto wiedzieć 16:25 Pogoda 16:30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 16:45 Rozmowa dnia 17:00 Przegląd gospodarczy 17:30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 17:50 Kronika świętokrzyska 17:58 Pogoda 18:00 Kronika 18:20 Tematy dnia 18:30 Kurier kulturalny 18:45 Portrety prezydentów 19:00 Z plecakiem i walizką /powt./ 19:20 Warto wiedzieć 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Telezakupy 19:45 Rozmowa dnia 20:00 Telekurier 20:30 Kurier 20:45 Studio pogoda 20:55 Echa dnia 21:20 Studio wczasy 21:30 Kurier gospodarczy 21:45 Kronika 21:58 Pogoda 22:00 Tematy dnia 22:15 To jest temat 22:30 Kurier 22:45 Kurier sportowy 22:55 Studio pogoda 23:05 Diabły, diabły - polski film fabularny 0:30 WuWuA- magazyn 0:50 Zakończenie programu Polsat 6.00 Piosenka na życzenie 6.45 TV Market 7.00 Przygody Jackie Chana (80) - serial animowany 7.30 Benny Hill (56) 8.00 Ally McBeal 4 (90) - serial obyczajowy 8.55 Rodzina zastępcza (36) - serial obyczajowy 9.25 Zostać miss II (19) - serial obyczajowy 10.20 Idol III (21) 11.20 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (39) 11.50 Wujaszek Buck - komedia USA, 1989 reż. John Hughes wyk. Amy Madigan, Gaby Hoffman 13.45 Pokemon (87) - anim. 14.15 Benny Hill (57) 14.45 Awantura o kasę (46) 15.45 Informacje 16.05 Pogoda 16.10 Exclusive (36) - Najciekawsze historie świata 16.30 Daleko od noszy (25) - serial komediowy 17.00 Ally McBeal 4 (91) - serial obyczajowy 18.00 Rodzina zastępcza (37) - serial obyczajowy 18.30 Informacje 18.50 Sport 18.55 Pogoda 19.00 Zostać miss II (20) - serial obyczajowy 20.00 Dyżur (36) - Magazyn reporterów 20.30 MEGAHIT Wyścig szczurów - komedia Kanada, USA, 2001 reż. Jerry Zucker wyk. Atkinson Rowan, Chapman Lanei, Cleese John, Goldberg Whoopi, Gooding Cuba 21.30 Studio Lotto 23.00 Daleko od noszy (26) - serial komediowy 23.30 Biznes informacje 23.50 Pogoda 24.00 Zdarzyło się w Boulder (1) 1.00 Magazyn sportowy 3.00 Aquaz Music Zone - internetowy program muzyczny 5.00 Pożegnanie TVN 6.25 Telesklep 7.05 Uwaga! - magazyn 7.25 Poczuj się świetnie - magazyn fitness 7.30 Zdradzona miłość (36) - telenowela, Meksyk 8.20 Miasteczko (17) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 9.00 Tele Gra 10.05 Rozmowy w toku 11.00 Szybka forsa - teleturniej interaktywny 12.05 Telesklep 12.25 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 12.55 Adopcje - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 12.30 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 13.25 Na Wspólnej (240, 242) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 14.40 Zaklęte serce (113) - telenowela, Meksyk 15.25 Brygada ratunkowa (40) - serial obyczajowy, USA 16.20 Zdradzona miłość (37) - telenowela, Meksyk 17.10 Najsłabsze ogniwo - teleturniej 18.00 Rozmowy w toku - talk śhow 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.45 Uwagal - magazyn 20.10 Nieśmiertelny 2 - Renegat - film science-fiction, USA - Francja 1990 reż. Russell Mulcahy wyk. Christopher Lambert, Sean Connery, Virginia Madsen, Michael Ironside, Allan Rich 22.20 Usterka - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 22.50 Camera Cafe - serial komediowy, Polska 23.30 Fakty, ludzie, pieniądze 24.00 Gorący patrol 0.30 Co za tydzień 0.55 Red light 1.50 Uwaga! - magazyn 2.25 Nic straconego TVN 7 5.35 Szybka forsa - teleturniej 6.35 Telesklep 7.10 Odlotowa małolata (6) - serial komediowy, USA 7.40 Ścieżki miłości (36) - telenowela, Meksyk 8.30 Przyjaciółki I rywalki (70) - telenowela, Meksyk 9.20 Miłość I nienawiść (105) - telenowela, Meksyk 10.10 Nie ma sprawy (26) - serial komediowy, USA 11.05 Ścieżki miłości (37) - telenowela, Meksyk 12.00 Telesklep 14.25 Przyjaciółki I rywalki (71) - telenowela, Meksyk 15.20 Miłość I nienawiść (106) - telenowela, Meksyk 16.10 Kochane kłopoty (65) - serial obyczajowy, USA 17.10 Ścigany (15) - serial sensacyjny, USA 18.10 Nie ma sprawy (27) - serial komediowy, USA 19.10 Siostrzyczki (1) - serial komediowy, USA 19.40 Drew Carey Show (1) - serial komediowy, USA 20.10 Nieobecność usprawiedliwiona - film obyczajowy, USA 1994 reż. Tom McLaughlin 22.05 Mortal Kombat (14) - serial sensacyjny, USA 23.05 Grzechy matki - film sensacyjny, USA 1991 reż. John Patterson 1.00 Prawo gangu - film sensacyjny, USA 1997 reż. Cusar Alejandro 2.40 Koniec programu TMT 07.00 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 07.30 TMT w krainie bajki - bajki animowane dla dzieci 08.00 Telezakupy 08.45 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 09.00 Babski Świat - magazyn dla pań, Polska 2003 09.30 Lato z TMT - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2004 10.00 Telezakupy 10.30 TMT w krainie bajki - bajki animowane dla dzieci 12.00 W Garnku - poradnik kulinarny, Polska 2004 12.30 Lista Przebojów TMT 13.00 Telezakupy 14.15 Ciekawostki z Japonii - serial dokumentalny, Japonia 2003 14.30 Lato z TMT - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2004 15.00 TMT w krainie bajki - bajki animowane dla dzieci 16.30 Telezakupy 17.00 Kurier Wakacyjny - poradnik turystyczny, Polska 2004 17.30 Auto Plus TV - magazyn motoryzacyjny, Polska 2004 18.00 W Garnku - poradnik kulinarny, Polska 2004 18.30 "Odrodzenie tajwańskiej opery Ke Tse" - film dokumentalny, Tajwan 19.00 TMT w krainie bajki - bajki animowane dla dzieci 20.00 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 20.30 "Dla kilku marnych dolarów" ("For a few lousy dollars") dramat, USA 1997, reż.: Michael Bafaro, wyst.: Judd Nelson, John Cassini, Ban Ratner (87 minut) 22.00 Muzyczny Mikser - magazyn muzyczny, Polska 2004 22.30 Motosport - magazyn motoryzacyjny, Polska 2004 23.00 Lato z TMT - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2004 23.30 "W imię moralności" ("Code of Ethics") - thriller, USA 1998, reż. Dawn M. Radican, wyst.: Melissa Leo, David Beercorft (100 min.) 01.30 "Zabójczy Dowcip" ("Dead Funny") - komedia, USA (95 min.) 03.10 Koniec programu TV 4 6.10 Strefa P 6.35 V Max 7.00 Muzyczne listy 7.45 Jak dwie krople czekolady (69) - serial 8.15 Miłość czy kochanie (15) - serial USA 9.15 Daję słowo 10.00 Słodka trucizna (84) - telenowela, Brazylia 11.00 Cud miłości (214) - telenowela, Peru 12.00 TV Market 12.15 Strefa P - magazyn muzyczny 12.45 V Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 13.15 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 14.00 Buffy, postrach wampirów (18) - serial przygodowy 15.00 Transformery (13) - serial animowany 15.30 Słodka trucizna (85) - telenowela, Brazylia 16.30 Cud miłości (215) - telenowela, Peru 17.30 Strażacy 18.00 Z życia wzięte (Real TV) - serial dokumentalny 18.15 Daję słowo - teleturniej 19.00 Buffy, postrach wampirów (20) - serial przygodowy 20.00 Cień anioła (2) - serial 21.00 Dziennik 21.20 Informacje sportowe 21.25 Prognoza pogody 21.30 Arena marzeń PEPSI & TV 4 21.40 Z życia wzięte - serial dokumentalny USA 22.10 Tragikomiczne wypadki z życia Christophera Tltusa (23) - serial komediowy, USA 2000 22.40 Biały śmieć - komedia sensacyjna USA 2000 0.25 Co mówią gwiazdy 1.25 Muzyczne listy 2.10 VIP 2.35 Strefa P 3.00 Zakończenie prog. Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Kraków z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TMT z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2004 roku